This invention relates, in general, to an underlayment for a roof structure, and more specifically, to a roof underlayment having a slip-resistant surface.
Roofing structures for buildings typically include an underlayment positioned between a roof support deck and an overlayment. The overlayment, such as asphalt shingles, tiles, wooden shakes, slate tiles, metal roofing, low-pitch polyurethane spray foam systems, or the like, is intended to provide protection from external weather conditions like wind, rainwater, and snowmelt. The underlayment is installed between the roof deck and the overlayment, and it further protects against moisture and other elements which may pass under the overlayment.
Underlayments have conventionally been produced by coating a layer of organic paper with a certain density of asphalt and are stored in rolls. However, conventional underlayments become slippery when exposed to fluids, such as rain or dew, or are covered in dust. Also, asphalt based roof underlayments are manufactured using a release agent, such as silica, to prevent the asphalt from sticking to itself in the roll. However, the release agent creates a slippery surface for workers installing asphalt based roofing felts. People installing roofs or working on the roof prior to the installment of the overlayment frequently slip on the exposed underlayment and may suffer injury as a result. A need therefore exists for a roofing underlayment having a slip resistant surface to reduce the chances of slipping on an underlayment when the underlayment is exposed to fluids or debris.